Left it behind Like a lot of things
by pokemoncrazygirl
Summary: "You always told me how much you loved this hat! Then you just left it behind...like a lot of things!"   Pokeshipping! Pearl, Advance,Ikari,Contest,Ego,Novel!


Hiya guys its meh Pokecrazygirl!

Togepi do the disclaimer!

Togepi: Toe toge prrrrrrrrrrrrri! (Pokemoncrazygirl does not own pokemon though I wish she did)

**Don't expect it to be normal**

"Anything else you need help with ?" Misty asked.

"Nothing. Thank you Sweetheart." Delia Ketchum replied from the kitchen. "It's getting late, would you like to stay the night?"

"I'd love to, thanks" Misty said.

"You can sleep in Ash's room, you know where that is right?"

"By heart "

"That's my girl, goodnight Mist"

"G'night "

Misty walked up the stairs and entered Ash's room. The room she always slept in when she came over. The room where she had shared good memories with Ash and Brock. It was Ash's room. It smelled like him and it was always messy. She liked it that way. Misty opened Ash's drawers and started looking for one of his shirts and pants to wear for the night. She closed the drawers and on her way to the bathroom accidentally hit the bookcase causeing the one item on the very top to fall straight into her hands. His hat.

He had always told her how much he loved his hat. Then he went to Sinnoh and left it behind. Just like he left a lot of things...

Misty lay down on his bunk bead and let the tears fall from her eyes to his pillow. His old pillow. She slowly but eventually cried herself to sleep.

The next morning when Misty woke up. She looked in the mirror to see her flaming red hair all messed up but was not in a mood to try to brush it. She still had on Ash's clothes and put his old hat backwards on her head. Then Misty walked down the stairs to see if there was anything she could do to help Delia.

"Morning dear" Delia greeted.

"Morning Mrs.K, How may I be of assistance?" Misty said in a british accent.

"First come here and give me a hug" Delia replied with a warm smile.

Misty walked up to Delia and Delia wrapped her arms around the girl. She had always thought of Misty as her own daughter. She knew about her son's little crush on the girl and vice-versa.

"I'm making waffles for breakfast and if you would do me a favor?" Delia asked while walking to the kitchen.

"Anything Mrs.K" Misty said.

"There are a few newly blossomed flowers in the backyard will you pick them for me?"

"Sure thing " Misty said walking outside.

Ash's P.O.V

"Come on guys we're almost at my house!" Ash yelled in excitement.

He had not been in Kanto for the past 4 years and here he was. Back in pallet.

"Assssssshhhhhhhhhhhh! We've been walking for DAAAAAYS! Can't we take a little break?" Dawn whined.

"Not when we're this close!" Ash said running ahead.

The trio finally reached the doors of the Ketchum Residence. Ash raised his hand up to the doorbell and pushed it. The door opened and in the doorway appeared Delia Ketchum.

"Ash!" Delia said wrapping the boy in her arms.

"Heyy mom," Ash said. "mmmm I can smell food!"

Delia laughed. "That's my boy. I'll get some breakfast ready for you and your friends" She said walking in to the kitchen.

Ash walked over to the table and was about to sit down when he noticed two plates on the table.

"Mom is someone here?" Ash asked

"I got the flowers !" Misty said walking into the house.

His question was answered. Misty turned her head towards the table, and the flowers fell out of her hands. Gently falling to the floor. The time froze around the two.

"A-a-ash..." Misty managed to get out.

Tears came to her eyes. She wouldn't let Ash see her cry. She turned around and dashed upstairs.

"Misty!" Ash called following her.

Ash opened his room door to find the redhead on his bed with her face in her knees.

"Misty, what's wrong?" Ash asked.

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG? I'll tell you what's freaking wrong!" Misty yelled. "You go away for four freaking years and never even thought about giving me a call or writing a letter. Heck, you might as well have been dead and I would have never knew! Then you show up and expect everything to be the same?" Tears were flowing down her face now. She took the hat of her head and lifted it to Ash's face. "You know how much you used to tell me you loved this hat? That was all you would talk about. But then you went who knows where and traveled with god knows who, and just left it here. Just like you left a lot of things!" Misty said, fully sobbing now.

"Mi-"

"Leave it Ash. Just leave it" Misty said leaving the room slaming the door behind her.

**Poor Misty! :'( Well sorry about not updating lately. Two words. School sucks. Well I will try to get the next chap up soon. Pls review! **

**Pokemoncrazygirl XD**


End file.
